


Christmas Café

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU Story, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Will owns a little café, Hannibal is his fav guest.





	Christmas Café

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas fluff with cakes. Excuse me if it's too sweet. And excuse my mistakes too, my English is not perfect and I have no beta reader. But I hope you will enjoy the story.

A tall, broad shouldered man entered the café, the a small ring above the door hanged next to the mistletoe signaled his arrival with a discreet jingle. Will raised his gaze from the bills in front of him, and as he glimpsed his late guest his heart instantly began to beat faster in his chest.

It was about a month and a half ago when he came in for the first time, and since then he was showing up here every day, except on Mondays, because the café was closed on Mondays. He always asked a long coffee with milk and no sugar, and a slice of cake. Some days he arrived in the mornings, other days late in the afternoons, and two days ago he came at noon, so Will couldn't find regurality in his visits.

Tomorrow would be Christmas, and it could be felt on the numbers of guests, only a quarter of them were in the café today than they had been on the previous days. But at least Will had more time to waste on the bills, so after closing he would not have to spend time with the hateful paperwork. At the very least, he comforted himself by this, since he already gave up the hope in his soul that he would still see his favorite guest today.

Because if he wanted to be honest, he should have had to admit that in the last six weeks those were the best fifteen minutes in his days when this strange accented man sat in his cafe at the nearest table next to the counter. He drank the coffee and ate the cake, then he stood up to take the empty plate and glass very politely back to the counter where he thanked Will with a lovely smile that he had made his day perfect with his wonderful cake.

Will had decided two weeks ago or so that - if not today, on the last day before the holidays begin then never - he would try to talk to the man. Maybe he asks how he is and wishes him a merry christmas and perhaps he adds that he hopes to see him back again in the new year for his usual coffee and cake. Or something like that. Of course, that was much easier to imagine than to make it real, because Will was not the man of words. In addition, it was unimaginable for him and it really scared him to initiate a communication with anyone beyond the ’Good morning! Can I help you?’ well-functioning double. But the thought of letting him leave without knowing his name made him even more scared and now he started to feel a weird pain in his stomach, like a thousand of butterflies were in there.

The man stopped on the door mat, took his gloves and flat cap off, and combed his brown hair with his fingers. He swept the snow off of his coat's shoulder and glanced around at the small cafe wrapped in cozy lights and gingerbread scent. The place was surprisingly empty at this early evening.  
\- Good evening! - Will said to the man as his questioning eyes met his.  
\- Good evening! Sorry, I thought it is still open. I did not see the closed sign on the door - he answered glancing around again over the six round tables.  
\- We're still open, just come in - Will said quickly to his favorite guest.  
Although the 'we' was a little lie since he was alone behind the counter, about two hours ago he had sent home his one and only waitress, Beverly, after they had have only ten guests since noon.  
\- Thank you! - the man said, and walked to the counter with few steps.  
Quiet music was playing in the background, the same as in the last few days, fortunately not the boring, over-played, popular christmas popsongs but a classic compilation of Mozart's, Brahms', Handel's, Gruber's, Tchaikovsky's and Bach's christmas items. At the edge of the counter a small, decorative christmas tree stood, the colorful string lights on the wall behind the counter and the flickering tea light candles on the tables illuminated the small space.

Hannibal loved to come here and usually wished he would have discovered this place sooner. The coffee was delicious, always the same high quality Brazilian import, and the cakes were divine, according to the sticker on the shopwindow, they were all home-made. And although he personally did not fancy christmas, the atmosphere of the café definitely touched his soul tonight. Of course, probably without the angel standing behind the counter all of these all would have left him cold.

Will quickly put the bills back in the folder and hid it under the counter. Then he stepped to the coffee maker and pressed the coffee grinder's button. He poured the freshly ground coffee into the coffee maker's filter and pushed the usual long coffee maker program. As long as the coffee slowly came down to a tall glass, he turned back to his guest.  
\- Anything to eat? - he asked him and allowed himself that his look wander from the man's hazel eyes to his unique, pouty lips.  
\- Yes, thank you! - the man replied and looked at cakes.  
In the chilled section of the counter, there were still many cakes though it was nearly closing time.  
\- What would you recommend today? - he asked Will, because suddenly he could not make a decision on the various fruity pies and creamy cakes.  
His secret favorite was the pumpkin pie, but unfortunately it was only available in the seasonal offer of Halloween. Will apparently did not expect this question, so he looked at the cakes too in confusion as if he did not know exactly what he had baked in the early morning.  
\- Maybe I would recommend the apple pie today - Will said. - Although there is some rum in it, so if you drive, it is not the best choice - he added, and wanted to continue the recommendation, but the man did not let him.  
\- I came by walk, and I love rum - he stated it and Will nodded with a shy smile.  
\- Take a seat, please - he suggested - I'll bring it with the coffee.  
Hannibal accepted the offer and walked to his usual table.

He took his coat off and laid it on the back of the chair, he put his scarf, cap and gloves down on the chair beside him, then he sat down and began to watch Will. He was undeniably delighted that there was no one else beside him in the café tonight. He really wanted to get know the dark, curly haired, bright eyed owner of the place, though as much as he could read from his body language with his many years psychiatric routine this venture would not be easy.

The boy - of course Will was an adult man, but he was ten years younger than he was, if not more - seemed a person who loves to keep himself to himself. He avoided eye contact and longer communication than three sentences. In addition, he hadn't known much more about him with his private investigation. Will had no relatives or friends in the city, he lived alone three streets away from here in a small flat with his dog, called Winston, whom he adopted not long ago when the animal refused to move from the entrance for a whole week. His only close relationship was with Beverly, the waitress. A stanger could have called it a friendship, but Hannibal saw that she has a big crush on him, but Will - of corse - didn't realize it. It seemed that Will only devotes attention to his cakes.

Although Hannibal - had to admit to himself - perfectly understood Beverly.

Because Will was more than attractive. With his blue eyes, curly, short hair, and narrow hips he looked like he stepped out of a work of Michelangelo. A mild and sweet butter scent always surrounded him, which absorbed into his clothes, his skin and his hair while he was making cakes, and which made him so tempting that Hannibal would have liked to eat him instead of his cakes.

Will stood behind the counter and put a slice of pie - the biggest one in the fridge - on a cake plate, prepared a napkin and a fork, then placed them on tray with the coffee and a little glass of water, and walked to the man who did not take his eyes off of him.

Will first put the cake in front of him, then the coffee and the water, and finally he politely slide the small milk jug closer.  
\- Thank you! - Hannibal smiled at him.  
\- Bon appetit! I hope you will like it! I used a classical recipe with oatmeal, brown cane sugar, walnut and half a cup of dark rum in the filling - Will said with unconcealed pride, depleting the possibilities of the three sentences long comunnication.

The cakes were his world, while he was kneading, stirring, measuring and baking in the solitude of his kitchen's security, he felt good. And there was only one thing that he enjoyed more than baking: to watch his guests eating his cakes.  
\- I'm sure! - Hannibal replied, and not just from courtesy.  
He reached for his fork and took a small bite out of the pie. Will stood next to the table for a short second and watched the fork in his hand. And then, before his unsought thoughts of the man's caressing hand and of his own naked body could have gone too far, he took his empty tray and started back behind the counter.

While the man was eating his cake and drinking the coffee, Will started to pack up behind the counter and in the mean time he tried to get himself to ask something from the man. He wanted to know what the name is of the protagonist of his naked fantasies. He wanted to know his name because he wanted to whisper his name when he would masturbate in his shower later tonight, but he had no idea what to ask from the man who was fifteen years older than him, and in addition he seemed very rich, very intelligent, and too heterosexual.

He sighed softly, and began to pack the remaining cakes and pies in paper boxes, they would probably go bad in the next few days until the coffee shop would be closed. He was going to travel to the countryside to visit his sister and spend the christmas with her and her family. There was a homeless hostel three corners away from his flat, so he never threw out the remaining biscuits and cakes at closing time, he always gave them to the needy ones. He didn't mind he can give more today, he smiled happily. And after three big boxes were full and the refrigerator was empty, he took two smaller boxes. He put the remaining cinnamon and chocolate biscuits and gingerbreads into them. Anyway, he would have to bake fresh for the new year.

The three large boxes and one of the smaller ones were placed in a large paper bag and he tied the other smaller one with a christmas ribbon.

He was so busy with the packing that he just noticed that the man finished with the cake and the coffee when he put his plate and glass on the counter.  
\- Thank you for making my day perfect with your delicacy.  
\- I'm happy you liked it! - Will said, and he did not want him leaving as he always used to do after this sentence.  
He felt the panic slowly overwhelmed his body. He took a deep breath, hoping that the oxygen would slightly calm his nerves.  
\- Forgive my indescretion, but I'd like to give you this - he pushed the box with the red bow toward the man. - There are biscuits and gingerbreads in it, I'm closing in ten minutes, I do not think anybody is going to eat them and I don't want to throw away the rest - he pointed at the big paper bag behind the counter. - Those are for homeless people. Of course you can say no, I do not want to be intrusive or something, I just wondered if your wife or girlfriend would be happy with some snack - he pointed and stared at the box on the counter. He felt his face was burning.

Hannibal waited until the boy raised his gaze on him again and then he responded.  
\- I have no wife or girlfriend, but thank you, I happily accept the package - he smiled sweetly, and Will’s cheek, if possible, were even more blushed from his smile.  
Now Hannibal was sure that the boy's stolen looks in the past weeks were not just coincidental.  
\- Hannibal Lecter - he said and raised his hand to Will. - And please, call me Hannibal.  
\- Will. Will Graham - he told his name after a few seconds silence, because he needed time for his brain to process the information, then squeezed Hannibal's hand.  
\- Pleased to meet you, Will - he smiled at him.  
\- It's very nice to meet you as well, Hannibal - Will said, and he said this unique name with such an awe, that Hannibal would have liked to pull him into his arms and make him forget his own name, rigth there on the top of the counter.  
\- Would you mind if I wait here until you close? - he asked him and hoped Will would not say no. - I'd love accompany you with your bag to the homeless shelter.  
\- Would you? - Will asked back, he did not even recover from his previous surprise.  
\- Yes, I would - Hannibal replied. - With pleasure - he added and Will had the feeling he was dreaming.  
\- Ohh, okay... - he answered with disbelieve in his voice. - I'll do the wash up, get the bills, bring my coat and cakes and we can go.  
\- I'll wait here - Hannibal answered and walked back to his table, so that Will could do his job.  
\- I'm in a hurry! - Will said, and go back into the kitchen.  
He put the glass, the plate and the fork into the sink and quickly washed them. After it he checked if every kitchen appliance were shut down, then he turned the lights off and went to the dressing room. He needed a minute to gather herself. He stopped in front of his wardrobe, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. It was simply unbelievable that the man named Hannibal was out there waiting for him.

Hannibal put his scarf and his coat on, grabbed his gloves and his cap, and with the box in his hand he walked to the door. He stopped there and watched the street outside the café. The snow was falling in big flakes, and the few people he saw hastily walked for their business. He thought maybe he was the only one who took it easy. Because he had time. Now that he had found Will, there was nothing urgent for him.

Will came out of his kitchen. He was afraid that Hannibal might have changed his mind. And he did not wait for him. But Hannibal was standing in the doorway, and after he heard him he turned to him. Will smiled happily, and for a last time he went to the counter, slipped the bills into his bag, tomorrow on the train he would have enough time to make the monthly statement, then he grabbed the paper bag with cakes and turned the electricity off.

He walked slowly to the man and stopped by him.  
\- We can go now - he said, looking at him expectantly.  
\- Haven't you forgotten something? - Hannibal asked Will, and in his brown eyes a smile was hiding.  
\- What? - Will asked and quickly thought through his previous acts.  
He got the bills, he had the cakes and the cookies, and he turned the lights off.  
Instead of answering him Hannibal looked up at the ceiling. Will followed his gaze.

They stood under the mistletoe.

And when they looked at each other again, Will knew exactly what Hannibal meant.

The man stepped forward one step, lifted his free hand to Will’s nape and pulled him closer to kiss him. Will did not resist. He closed his eyes and with a small sigh he gave himself to the man. As his unique lips were pressed softly to his lips, Will's hand moved instinctively, grasped the front lapel of Hannibal's dark brown coat and tugged him even more close.

Hannibal kissed Will gently, caressed the boy's lips with his tongue until they opened. Will willingly let the man's tounge bitter from coffee discover his mouth, then timidly kissed him back. Hannibal responded with a quiet and very pleased moan, and after a half min of passionate kiss - before he could have gone too far and unable to stop - he pulled away slowly.  
\- Merry Christmas! - he said softly, sliding his hand from Will's neck to his face.  
With his thumb he stroked his face then added:  
\- My angel...  
Will just stood there in front of Hannibal, his lips were burning from their kiss, his heart pounded loudly and very fast in his chest, his eyes were shining with happiness and he thuoght that he had never been called like this by anyone before.  
\- Merry Christmas, Hannibal! - he smiled back at him, then let the man open the door.  
They both step out from the café into the snowfall, and Will quickly closed the door behind themselves. Then they started to walk on the narrow, winding streets, the snowflakes were dancing cheerfully in the yellowish light of the street lamps, the freshly fallen snow crunched under their feet. Hannibal put his gloves in his pocket, then hold Will's hand and hid his cold fingers in his palm. After a long time this was his first Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you leave comments those will be my xmas presents. :) Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
